Lost
by Chris Vineyard
Summary: Umm... Al got back his body and something is wrong with Ed. SHOUNEN-AI! BOY X BOY! GAYS IN THE STORY! ROY X ED
1. Prologue

Author: Chris Vineyard

Title: Lost (Might change into a better title…)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

**WARNING! SHOUNEN-AI! MALE X MALE RELATIONSHIP! GAYS ARE IN THIS STORY! Anyone complaining about it can go to hell!**

A/N: I will continue to use

Hagane,

chibi,

onii-san,

nii-san,

one-san,

obaa-san,

-san,

-chan,

-kun,

ojii-san,

oji-san,

oba-san

and whatever I listed down later on before the chapter starts.

Pairing: Roy x Ed, Al x Winry, and who ever it is that comes into my mind later.

"…" Dialogue

/…/ Sound effect

'…' Thoughts

Prologue

"Al. Get ready."

"But onii-san I-"

"Shut up!"

/Clap/Zap/

Bright light filled the room. Said room has many arrays drawn on the wall as well as the ceiling. As the matter of fact, every inch of the room seems to be covered with them and if one would examine them closely, one would notice that every array is slightly different from each other.

Unknown to Alphose or anyone for that matter, they were drawn using blood. A sacrifice to revive Alphose's real body. Whose you asked? Edward Elric. The Full Metal Alchemist. Alphose's older brother. The Stubborn Shrimp. (Ed: Hey!) Alphose did not notice it was real blood. Of course how could a suit of armour know when it does not have the ability to smell or feel? He thought it was paint or ink…

The light dimmed after awhile. A lone figure stood in the middle of the largest array on the floor.

"N-Nii-san…"

"Great to be normal back eh, Al…" 'So tired… Can't stand anymore…' /thud/

"NII-SAN!"


	2. Chapter 1: Huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

Chapter 1 – Huh?

It's been a month since Ed fainted. It had also been a month since Alphose regained is real body. Al knew that his brother had to sacrifice something but he never thought that the arrays must be drawn using the blood of the alchemist performing that transmutation!

Months of research in every State Library existed in the country as well as books and knowledge from Xing and the neighbouring countries that were found helped a lot. But due to the stress, Ed's condition became worse every day, becoming weaker.and weaker. He did not show this but Al knew. And so does Mustang. But nothing will stop the bean from his research.

On final day that Al was a suit of armour, Ed was having a high fever and of course, heavy blood loss. But being the stubborn bean he is, he continued on with the transmutation without thinking of his own condition.

"Nii-san… Wake up. Winry's cooking today. She wants you to try them. Pinoko obaa-san said you'll shrink if you keep on sleeping. We'll go sparring later by the river, okay? Mustang Shousho wants you to report immediately to him at Central. Alicia-chan…" Try as he might, Ed just won't wake up!

"Al! Stop it. He'll wake up when it is time for him to do so."

"But, obaa-san…Nii-san slept for a month already…"

"Now now there. After all these years of travelling, fighting and researching he should be very tired. Let him rest hmm? The chibi will wake up after having nice long rest that he deserved."

"Okay…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Where am I?'

Ed sat up and looked around after blinking a few times. It's dark but the moon was bright so everything is visible. A few beds around, windows opened to let air in. He was wearing a pyjama. And he feels tired. Like he was trampled by a herd of buffalos. He fell back to the bed and shut his eyes.

'Who am I?'


	3. Chapter 2: Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Chapter 2 – Visitors

"My name is Alphose. I'm you're younger brother and this is Winry and Pinoko obaa-san. This is their house, workshop and clinic. They were the ones who made your automail."

"Oh" Ed gave them a weak sad smile. "Who am I?"

"Your name is Edward Elric. Now! Let's fatten you up! You look too small for your own good." And Pinoko stopped talking immediately. … 'No reaction. This is bad…'

"Alphose-san?"

"Nii-san, you always called me Al."

"Ah sorry… Al, what happened to me?"

"Err… You attempted to a transmutation and after that, you fainted."

"Oh."

Ed stared out of the window after the conversation. 'What happened?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al left his brother with a heavy heart and went down to help Winry and Pinoko to cook lunch. Mustang and his band of merry men (Riza: and women) and women were expected to reach Rizenbul by 12.30pm.

"Err, Winry. Are you supposed to do that?"

"Do wh-" /BOOM/

"Ahaha… Oh, we're not supposed to do that? Haha…" Winry sigh and practically… well, practically felt useless. 'Damn, even Al is a better cook than me… I guess I shouldn't have put the cans in the oven…'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'We're here…' Roy Mustang. Rank General. The Flame Alchemist. 30 years old. Single. ;-) 'What is this feeling? We're here to visit Hagane. So what about it?'

"Oi General! Hurry up! We're hungry! What are you dreaming about there?"

'I would so love to burn Havoc into crisps.' Then again, he thought better of it. Hawkeye would undoubtly shoot him before he tried.

"Woof woof!"

"Haha even Black Hayate agrees."

"Okay okay let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah! Everyone, welcome!"

"Alphose… ?"

"Yes! Come in!"

"Ah Pinoko-san, Winry-san, this is something from central. Sorry, I don't think you expect so many to come."

"It's all right, Mustang-san. There's plenty of space here. The more the merrier! Lunch will be served in a few minutes."

"We'll help as well."

"Thank you. We do need some."

The ladies (except Winry) went into the kitchen. Winry kept the gifts.

"Alphose, where is your brother?"

"Nii-san is upstairs. Do you want to see him? I want to take him down later anyway."

"Yes." 'Take him down?' Roy could not help feeling… something. Pity? Afraid? Nervous? 'Why should I be afraid or nervous! I'm his superior!'

"Did Edward really lost his memories?"

"Yes, Lu-"

"Please Alphose, we're not working now. Call us by our name."

"Yes, Armstrong-san. Nii-san lost his memories… He doesn't remember anyone." With that said, Al looked away and they were silent until they reached the patient room.

"NII-SAN!"


	4. Chapter 3 Hmm

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Chapter 3 – Hmm…

"NII-SAN!"

There were broken glasses beside Ed. A broken jug to be exact. But their eyes were not on the remains of the jug, it was on the red dots. Lots of red dots. Then, there were also a tiny puddle. Ed has somehow made a cut on his fingers and currently unconscious. Was the cut done on purpose?

"NII-SAN! NII-SAN!"

Al dashed straight away to Ed's side, lifting him gently as if Ed is a very fragile glass. Roy ran down to get the first aid kit. Well, actually he tried to get them but he can't find them anywhere!

"Pinoko-san! Winry-san! Where is the first aid kit! Do you have one around?"

"What happened, General!"

"Winry-san! Hagane… cut… Where is th-"

Roy saw it. Right in front of his eyes. And yet he was frantically searching for it and was ready to tear down the house for it but there it was. RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

Roy took it and ran upstairs to where Ed is. 'Idiot! Just when I thought you will not get hurt here of all places!'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward's cut was treated by Pinoko. But after she made sure Armstrong restrained Roy. Hawkeye helped by pointing a gun at him. Never mind if he is her superior, he was making a fool out of himself trying to treat Ed with those clumsy hands of his. Roy kept slipping something or another.

Roy looked like he's ready to kill someone. Glaring at Armstrong and Hawkeye like they were his enemies but it was after all his fault. He was being difficult and yet he absolutely loves to tease Edward about him being difficult.

'Interesting.' Pinoko was, to say the least, very amused. She only this kind of look on people when the people they cared so much was hurt or died. 'Ah. The old lady spots a man for another!' (Whatever… :P)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Hmm?'

"Ed! Why did you cut yourself!"

"Ah? Cut? Winry-san?"

"ARGH! Just stay in bed. If you need something just blow the whistle! I told you that so many times already!"

"Sorry…" With that, Ed fell asleep again.

"Come now, it was not a serious wound, Winry. Let's leave him for now. He's still tired."

"Yes, obaa-san…"

'Pinoko-san, he's always wounded physically or mentally…'

Roy sighed. No matter how much he tried to protect the little bean, he seems to practically failed most of the time. There were just too many events, problems, and what-nots zooming by the brothers and they somehow got involve in them. If it was not something related to their mission, it will be that someone was trying to kill them, or at least Ed, just because he is a national alchemist. 'Or maybe WAS a national alchemist now.' Considering that Ed has lost his memory? Maybe…


	5. Chapter 4 Warm

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine…. Too bad…

Chapter 4 – Warm

'I want to stay longer…' Roy whined in his head, but it is impossible… Obviously. He has lots and lots of work to do. Like getting his paperwork done that was long over due… 'Hey! It's not my fault! Some lunatic just pop out of nowhere and destroyed some parts of Central! I can't just close my eyes and do nothing?'

A month ago someone decided to destroy the peace they were enjoying as well as some area in Central. According to victims, the 'Destroyer', since they don't know his name, held up his hand and a gigantic wave of water as if a tsunami appeared and destroyed everything on its way. Apparently, this fellow wore a light blue bracelet.

In some other occasion, he was spotted to be wearing a red pendant and fire came out of it and the he is a she instead. Then another group claimed on another occasion that a man with a sword slashed in the air and created a violent wind close to a tornado strength that destroyed the city. All in all, there were only a few victims injured. Surprisingly… It's just that the some areas are in ruins now and currently being cleared.

It did not look like that Mustang was in charge of anything since he and his subordinates are here in Rizenbul… Or was there a reason other then visiting Ed?

"Mustang! Get moving!"

"Eh… Hawkeye, can't I just stay a little while? Please? Please?" Roy was making his best big puppy eyes but… Instead of getting a vocal answer from Hawkeye, he got an answer from her action…

"Roy, you can come anytime you want."

Roy smiled. A genuine one. If Ed had not lost his memory, he would have shouted get lost and slammed the door on Roy's face. And also, Ed would never EVER call him Roy.

"I will!" A bouncy Roy went up to Ed and ruffled his hair. Everyone else was… Well… Let's just say they were surprise generally. Shocked. Felt like they have turned into stone while having their jaw hanging off their mouth. It would have been a death sentence for anyone who did that to Ed.

Ed was sitting in a wheelchair. He was not strong enough to walk around yet. And the weird thing was, he always felt cold. No matter how hot the blanket, food or drinks was, he's always cold.

'But Roy is warm…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last night, after dinner, all of them were talking. They talked until late at night but sadly, Ed still cannot remember anything. Nothing. No vague memories at all. But then again, they were sort of, umm… how do I say this, lying?

The gang introduce themselves as Ed's friends from Central. True.

Roy Mustang: Bar owner,

Riza Hawkeye: Shooting instructor,

Maria Ross: Shooting instructor,

Denny Brosh (you know… the guy who is always with Ross): Barrister in Roy's Bar,

Alex Luis Armstrong: Gym Owner,

Jean Havoc: Merchant,

Cain Furry: Havoc's secretary,

Watteau Farmen: Vegetable store owner, (I can't think of anything else!)

Heymans Breman: Food critic,

Scieszka (if I'm not wrong..): Librarian,

Haha… It would be a wonder if Ed remembers… How did they meet? Even better…

Scieszka: "In the library! You love reading so much that you just wouldn't leave when you found a book to read!"

Armstrong: "The gym. You wanted to grow taller so you came to my gym to get advice from me."

Hawkeye and Ross: "The shooting range. You wanted to learn how to shoot."

Farmen: "Market. You always buy vegetables from me."

Breman: "Restaurant. You tried to defend me after I told the owner that his food was bad."

Roy, Brosh, Havoc, Furry: "The Bar. You were err… buying something from Havoc. Ah yeah…"

Ed's eyes were almost shut so everyone decided that enough talking (and lying) for now and went to bed. Then men, slept in the same room as Ed. The ladies, Hawkeye, Ross and Scieszka in Winry's parent's room. Roy carried Ed up instead of Al.

Everyone was asleep except Roy. So he sat up and decided to watch Ed. And went over to Ed's side to hug him. 'So cold! But how? The weather is not _that_ cold.' Ed opened his eyes for awhile but drifted back to sleep. He mumbled 'warm' and 'don't go' and hold on to Roy as if his life depended on it.

Roy was… Surprise, Happy! He almost _almost _kissed Ed on the lips but thought better of it. Instead, he slept on the bed with Ed. The bed was not big but just enough space for the both of them and slept while hugging Ed.


	6. Chapter 5 WHAT!

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Chapter 5 – WHAT!

2 months passed…

"Hello! General? Nii-san is gone!"

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN HE'S GONE! WHEN? HOW? W-"

Hawkeye snatched the phone away from Roy who has almost gone crazy with worry.

"Alphose? Hawkeye speaking. Listen. When did you realise that Edward went missing?"

"This morning, when I woke up. His bed was empty and his luggage was gone as well! Everyone went searching for him but nobody found him! What can I do? He's not in the forest, by the river, graveyard…"

"… Then did he remember anything?"

"No. Nii-san didn't show any sign of remembering anything at all…"

"Then he's not in Rizenbul anymore… I'll see whether he took a train here. Have you called your teacher? He might have gone there."

"Sensei(teacher) said he didn't but she'll search for him as well. Arigato(thank you) Hawkeye-san."

"Mah. I'm not promising anything." Hawkeye looked up just in time to see Mustang being held up by Havoc and Breman and got knocked out by Framen.


	7. Chapter 6 Train Station

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA.

Chapter 6

Trans: One-san. Older sister, you can also say this to an older girl who is not your relative as well.

'What am I doing here?'

Ed looked around with those eyes that clearly showed that he was lost. Oh you know those big cute puppy eyes which start to water…

'Okay. THINK! I'm in Central's train station. SO what am I doing here? Okay okay calm down Edward Elric. Roy and the others are here so all you have to do is FIND them. Right? …'

" WWWWAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" ( Don't. Flame. Me. For. This.)

" Now now little boy. Where are your parents? Leaving a child like you wondering alone like this. Really. What WERE they thinking! Come. Let me take you to the train station's office."

" Hic. Thank you. Hic… One-san. Hic…"

The lady smiled sweetly at him. " Let's g-"

" ED! ED!"

"Roy?" Roy dashed to Ed's side and scooped him up into his arms and hugged him. Tightly.

'Oh sweet air… How I miss you so…'

"Now there young man! Let the poor child breath! You're practically crushing him!"

Roy released him and put him down looking very embarrassed. His cheek's colour puts the tomatoes to shame.

" I see that now you are with someone you know. I should be off then. Maybe we'll see each other again? Good bye."

The lady ruffled Ed's hair then quietly whispered to Roy, "Watch him if you don't want to loose him. He shouldn't be here of all places!" and walked off.

'What?'

"Roy?"

Roy snapped out and smiled at Ed. "Hmm?"

"How did you know I'll be here?" A very curious expression was on Ed's face.

"Your brother called. He said you were missing. So we decided to check the train station in case you boarded one. And speaking about boarding trains. WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT DONE SO! EVERYONE WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOUR SAFETY AND YOU JUST DISSAPPEARED FROM RIZENBUL AND COME HERE BY YOURSELF! EVE- Ed? Ed I'm sorry I'm sorry! Don't cry! I'm sorry! I was so worried about you. I'm sorry. Don't cry. Please…"

Too late… Tears were streaming down from Ed's eyes. Roy felt so useless. He never tried to calm down sad people what worst, a crying one. People were starring at them as Roy tried to make Ed stop crying.

Just then, Hawkeye and Havoc came running in their direction.

"Gen- Mustang! What happened!"

"Err…" 'Deep shit'

Hawkeye gave Roy a dirty look and walked to Ed's side to calm him down.

/BOOM/

Roy quickly hugged Ed and covered him with his own body. Dust swirled around the station. People here and there panicked. Screams were heard and echoes of it made it worst.

"What th-"

"Hagane no Renkinjutshushi! We meet at last!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Err… I'm supposed to make this fic much longer… I'm so sorry… But I promise you people this. Next update will be tomorrow which is a Wednesday 20 July 2005. But even so… I'm not sure how long will it take until it is up for you guys to read… Oh and I did some minor changes from prologue to chapter 5. Very minor. You don't really need to reread them. A few replacements of some Japanese words into English.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Chapter 7

Dust cleared but the screaming could still be heard. Three figures emerged in front of Hawkeye, Havoc, Roy and Ed. A man with a sword, a woman with a red pendant, and another man with a light blue bracelet.

"You!"

"Yes us. So nice to meet you General Mustang. But of course, the person we're, what was the word…, yes, _dying _to meet was Edward Elric. And you're currently preventing us from doing so. Let go of him now general or I would not guarantee that you will go unhurt." The woman with the red pendent said.

"NO!"

"Oh but you _must_ General."

Roy looked at them with disgust. 'Think think think!'

"Very well then, since you insist…" The man with the blue bracelet raised up his hand. The bracelet was glowing brightly with blue colour.

"RUN! NOW!" Hawkeye took out her guns and started shooting. Roy picked Ed up and ran together with Havoc who has a gun in hand.

The gun shoots were… Useless. They seem to just explode within a meter and a half from the three people. Well… Maybe the woman had something to do with it? Because if one would bother to look closely, her pendent was also glowing but unlike her companion, her's was red.

Then water, a big GIANT wave of water that was somehow came from nowhere as if summoned attacked Hawkeye. Instead of hitting Hawkeye though, it hit a brick wall. Which was not in front of Hawkeye a few seconds ago.

"What?"

"You BASTARDS!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

X( too short… Maybe more tomorrow? Which


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Must I type this EVERY time?

Chapter 8

Everyone froze.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

/CLAP/

The ground shook violently. Screams got louder along with its echoes. A giant metal statue rouses up from the ground.

"GO TO HELL!"

Both the statue's hands slammed onto the ground narrowly missed the three enemies. Roy, Hawkeye and Havoc stood gapping. Fullmetal Alchemist was back. Was he?

"Impossible! He's lost his memories! He –"

"Fainted."

"What!"

The man with the sword pointed at Ed. True. Ed fainted. Roy caught him just before Ed was able to bang his head on a fallen pillar and possiblely loose his current memory…

"Raina! RAINA! S-She's HERE!"

"That old woman? But-"

"Raina please! I don't want to be seen by her! Let's get out of here!"

"Ceh, Kaze come on. Mizu is not joking."

"Ah."

'? She's here? Who?' Roy looked around but saw no one. The station somehow was quite. The three people were no where to be seen. 'Raina, Kaze and Mizu eh…'

"General, hospital!"

Roy suddenly remembered. "Yes yes, Havoc, the car!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N : Raina was just some name my mind kept repeating while typing this. Kaze wind, Mizu water. So now you can guess who is who?


	10. Chapter 9 Oh dear

Disclaimer: Does not own FMA.

Chapter 9: Oh dear…

"Yes Alphose, he's all right. He should wake up in a few hours. Yes, yes. Okay, don't worry. Bye."

Roy let out a loud sigh and looked back at Ed who was on a bed in one of Roy's guestroom. The doctor said it was alright to take him home but was a little perplexed when he saw the thermometer. Ed was one degree below a normal human's body temperature. 'So that's why he's always feeling cold.'

Roy was ordered by the doctor. Yes, he, General Roy Mustang, on of the elite military personnel, was ORDERED by the doctor to always ALWAYS keep Ed warm. It was his fault anyway. He pestered the doctor so much that the doctor absolutely HAD to sign off permission to release Ed from the hospital.

The chibi fell asleep after transmuting that damn statue. It nearly gave him a heart attack when he saw Ed suddenly collapsed. 'Oh great… More paperwork.' Surprise surprise. He had to think of a way to remove the damn thing and see through the restoration of the station because the Fuhrer ordered him to.

"Mmm… Roy?"

"Ed? Here." Roy quickly supported Ed into a sitting position and took the glass of water he had intended to drink and press it at Ed's lips.

Ed drank it so fast that he almost choked. Roy quickly removed the glass once it was empty.

"Better?"

"Mmmm…"

"Do you want some more?"

Ed shook his head. Roy put him down on the bed and just stared at Ed. Very very lost for words.

"Roy?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm very cold…"

Roy rose up one of his eyebrows. "Hagane?"

Ed looked at Roy. "Why are you calling me Hagane? Those people also called me Hagane. Why?"

"Aaa… err…"

"Where is Al and Winry and Pinoko obaa-san?"

"EH?"

"Roy? Is something wrong?"

"Ah no. Err… Do you know where you are now?"

"Rizenbul?" Said Ed sleepily. Eyelids were closing. Head felt lighter. Roy was getting more difficult to see.

"Do you remember what happened this afternoon?"

"Hmm?" Eyelids completely closed now. Roy was… Well I could say lost… Or was speechless the better word?

'Okay Roy Mustang. Ed doesn't have a clue where he really is, he didn't push me away when I gave him some water and doesn't seem to remember what happened this afternoon AND he said he was cold AND he's still calling me Roy…'

Roy felt a headache coming. It HAD been a long day… 'Bleh! That's it! Enough thinking!' With that, Roy crawled on to Ed's bed, went under the covers and hugged Ed protectively and went to sleep.

'So what if he tried to kill me in the morning? He said he was cold!'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I can't seem to write any longer then this… But I suppose frequent updates can compensate for the short chapters? Thanks for all the reviews:)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

28/07 EDIT: Added a few words. Mind you I wrote this after I woke up in the morning…

Chapter 10

'Hmm?' Roy's hair seemed to be moving by itself. He tried to smack away whatever it was disturbing his sleep. Then, he heard soft giggles. 'Giggles?' Roy opened one eye slowly considering that he was still tired thanks to yesterday's events.

"Good Morning."

Roy blinked. Blinked until he remembered who was in bed with him.

"ED!" Roy hugged him tightly as if he will never let him go.

"Eh?"

"Ah… Sorry." Roy loosens up but still hugging Ed. Roy put one of his hands on Ed's head and patted him. Ed looked at him with question marks on his face.

"Roy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just very glad to see you again." Roy smiled. Truth was, he was very happy to see Ed again but not in Central of all places… 'Oh god. How are we going to explain we are in the military?'

"Why did the lady called me Hagane no Renkinjutsushi?"

Roy stopped patting and practically froze. "Err… This… ah…" 'Shit!' Roy cleared his throat.

"I-It was your nickname here."

"My nickname?"

"Y-Yes!"

"That's a weird nickname… Renkinjutsushi? I'm an alchemist?"

'HELP ME!' "Not really. It's just a nickname after all. Haha…"

"Hmm?" A thousand question marks surrounded Ed's head.

"Anyway." Roy sat up straight and looked at Ed with a serious expression. "Do you or do you not remember what happened yesterday afternoon? Anything after the lady called you Hagane?"

"Eh? Emm…" Ed tried. He really tried but no. He could not remember anything. Hell he doesn't even remember how he got to Central train station anyway!

"Ed?"

Ed looked up and shook his head. "I don't remember… I also don't remember how I got to the station."

"Oh."

End of discussion. They both lay down on the bed. Ed drifted off after a few minutes. Roy still wide awake although he was tired thinking. It WAS time to get ready for work anyway. He caressed Ed cheek lovingly and gave a peck on it, then grumpily got out of bed, got ready for work and put some food and drinks for Ed beside the bed so that he does not need to walk around and risk collapsing anywhere. He had to admit, he doesn't trust Ed to not wonder around…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for your reviews!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I no own FMA.

Chapter 11

"General Mustang, how are we suppose to remove that statue?"

"I'm thinking of it."

"General, I, Ronald Curie, representing all businessmen in Central urges you to do your best to hurry the repairs of the station. The station must be up in order IMMEDIATELY! All business transactions between Central and other areas are on halt! The more time was spent repairing, the more money we will lose!"

"I will try my best. Now, if you will be so _kind_ to Leave. Me. Alone. ?"

Roy held up his hand, showing off his glove and a murdering smile (oh you know, the smile like some sick bastard has when they were about to kill someone?). The man did not fully understood but Fury and Breman quickly grabbed the man and dragged him away.

Boy, he just arrived at the station and so many people bombard him with questions already. So far 5 military personnel, 3 police officer, 4 businessmen, 10 children, and 1 'representative of businessmen of Central' asked about the restoration.

'ANOTHER ONE AND I'LL MAKE SURE THE BASTARD IS BURNED TO ASHES!'

"Ah! General Mustang. How is the restoration coming along?"

"Fuhrer McKingsly…" Veins on Roy's forehead were **very **visible.

"It's coming along fine." Said Roy with forced happiness and ended with a very forced smile.

"The station will be up and operating before you know it!" Sounded _very _cheerful.

"Happy to hear that General. Keep up the good work!" With a smile, the Fuhrer walked away to where ever it was he wants to go. Roy was about to burst into flames.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gen-"

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

The poor man ran as quickly as possible. It was evening, he's tired, he's hungry, and he's meter of urge to kill currently shown at the maximum level of tolerance. For the love of peace! Can't they even leave him alone even when he's in front of his house? He opened the front door and instantly, delicious smells came straight into his nose and cause he's tummy to make very loud sounds.

"Welcome home!"

"Ed?"

"Come and sit down. You must be very hungry now."

"Er, ah okay…" Still surprised, Roy sat down at the dining table staring at the food in front of him.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get this?"

"Get what?"

"The food."

Ed smiled. "I bought it from the market and cooked them?"

"Y-You WENT OUT?"

"Yes. You don't have anything much here so I went out and bought some. Ne, Roy, where is Farmen's stall? I didn't see him anywhere."

"Err…" 'Think think think THINK!' "M-Maybe he was closed for the day. You know, to stock up or something."

"Oh. Well, eat up!"

Roy quickly dug in. It's just soooo delicious! Ed giggled softly and sat down and ate at the opposite of Roy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I saw the lady today."

"Which lady?"

"The one we meet in the station."

"Oh _that_ lady."

"She bought me ice-cream."

"That's nice of her." 'That woman…' _Watch him if you don't want to loose him… _'That woman…'

"Then we went shopping together for food. She helped carry some of them. It was SO heavy and she could easily carry them. I wonder how she became so strong."

'How indeed.' "She knows where we're staying then?"

"Yes."

"Oo."

/Silence/

"Ne, Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't bars open at night?"

"Emm… Yes" 'Oh no…' "I'm close for today."

"Oh. Why were you wearing that blue cloths? They don't really look, err, nice…"

Roy was sweating heavily. He really don't want to lie anymore but frankly speaking, he just can't tell the truth as well. Well, he _can_ but… Well… it's just that Ed now smiles a lot. Really really smile. Like the sun shining during spring. Warm and happy and without worrying anything. No heavy burden on his shoulder shown in he's eyes. To just destroy it…

"Ed, I- Ed?" Ed snuggled into Roy's arms and slept while waiting for answers. Roy gave up leaving him in the guestroom. When it's night time, Ed seem to start to shiver.

'No. I'm not telling him anything.' Roy creased Ed's cheek 'I won't tell him.' and slept.

Won't he?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Currently angry with my stupid idiotic damn boy who is my brother. Story may not be interesting but certainly had calm me down a bit while typing this. Funny, when I'm angry I could type a long chapter… Thank you very much for you reviews.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and I'm an evil girl.

Chapter 12

/THUNDER/ Rain pouring down the street like there was no tomorrow. Lights were on despite being an afternoon. It's just so dark that you're mind could play games with you.

'Oh great. Nice weather. And I still have to go to that bloody station. Why can't it just repair itself.' "Havoc, ge-"

/BAM/

Everyone in the office looked up and dropped their jaws. The door was… Not a door anymore…

"Ed? W-What are you –"

"MUSTANG! DIE!"

"Hagane? W-wait! O-oi!"

Roy ducked and ran around doing so. Papers, pieces of wood and anything else in Ed's way flew away from him, losing their functions. The other personnel can't do anything. Unless you want to be sliced into half…

"What is going on? Edward Elric! Why, it's good to see you again!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARMSTRONG! HELP ME!"

/CRASH/ Another furniture had lost its function.

"MUSTANG! YOU WILL DIE TODAY!"

"Hagane, listen to me!"

"I HAD LISTENED ENOUGH! DIE!" Ed's automail-turned-sword was aimed and trusted straight at Roy's neck.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

:) MUAHAHAHA! I'M A BAD BAD GIRL. AHAHAHA! I'll put up the next part tomorrow. Maybe…. Thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapters. Oh and for your info, seriously, that cliffy was intended to make you guys suffer because I'm feeling _very_ evil right now. Now, of course Roy wouldn't _die. _But that doesn't mean he won't get hurt… Ah well, we'll see about that. :)


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Sneaky evil girl here does not own FMA.

A/N: I err… forgot to answer a reviewer… Ed, shivers every night and every time the temperature drops slightly.

Chapter 13

Rapid breaths were heard but other then that, not a sound or movement save for the ticking clock. Everything seemed as if frozen.

"Why…" Tears were flowing down on Ed's check. He slipped down slowly onto the floor and hugged himself. He looked up at Roy. "Why can't I kill you?" The sword had turned back into the shape it was supposed to be.

Roy was still in shock. He just stared at Ed with wide eyes, rapid breaths, and well… He's just, shocked. Well of course one might think that elites should always expect things like this to happen. Things like people that you love may try to kill or betray you someday. But give them a break people! They are humans as well like you and me!

"Hagane…" Roy slipped down as well. The sword didn't go through his neck but he **does** have a cut. Not deep, not dangerous. Just enough for blood to drip down a bit which was nothing compared to what he had suffered a long time ago in Ishivar. Thus, it can be ignored.

"Shut up…"

"Hagane, lis-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

/SILENCE/

"I don't know who I am anymore…" Ed tried to make it sound normal. But it doesn't _seem_ to sound normal. More like… Afraid… Ha, funny. Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, one of the most fearsome alchemists in the underworld was afraid. Afraid of himself.

"You are who you are and never anyone else no matter what happens."

Roy looked straight at Ed's eyes while saying that. Ed looked down and tears pouring down like the rain outside and his hands shaped into tight fists. Crying was something Ed rarely do, at least in public. Well… Unless you did not count in the recent event which took place in the train station not too long ago…

Roy took Ed gently into his arms. Ed didn't resist or show any appreciation. In short, he didn't react. Ed was shivering more violently than normal. Duh, of course there my dear General Mustang, he's wet, cold and WILL catch pneumonia unless you change him into dry cloths and somehow warm him up NOW!

'The doctor is so going to have me murdered for violating his order.' Why wouldn't he? Wouldn't you?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La di da… :D Can you guess what's going on with Ed? There **were** slight hits… But then again, maybe it's best to keep to yourself first? Next chapter might have the answer… And ah… If the next update was a bit too long of a wait… Blame Ritsuka, Soubi, Rizel, Susan, Gabriel, Bree, Lynette, Spike, Faye, Jet, Radical Edward, Yuri, Conrad, Yuuko, Watanuki, Sakura, and Syouran. :)


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Chapter 14

"Achoo!"

"Oh Hagane, you're awake."

"Wh- Achoo! Why- Achoo ACHOO!"

"It's all right. It's just a cold."

"Roy, ac- AC-" Roy quickly took a handkerchief and covered Ed's nose.

"Better?"

"Emm…" Ed snuggled into Roy's arms and laid his head on Roy's chest. And might I interest you people that Roy was topless?

"Roy?" Ed looked up at Roy.

"Hmm?"

"What happened?"

"Eh?"

"How Achoo! How did we end up like this? I don't remember…"

Roy tried to say something but no words formed either in his brain or mouth. They're just… Not functioning properly.

"Ne, Roy… Am I going crazy?"

"Ah EH?"

"Sometimes I don't remember how I got to a place. Sometimes I feel like, like…" Ed's eyes widen with sudden fear. "Like killing you…" He clasped his mouth and fall of the bed. "Wha- I- This-" Ed started to shiver not because of cold this time. It's because he was afraid. Afraid that he would really kill Roy if they were close to each other.

"ED!" Ed ran out of the room as fast as he could and was out of the house in a blink of an eye. Roy grabbed a shirt and jacket and ran after Ed. It was still raining heavily outside but he didn't care. All he cared now was Ed to be in bed with him warm, happy and above all, safe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Raina… Why are we out here in the rain? I want to go back and sleep!" Mizu was whining loudly on a grocery store's roof.

"Shut up and watch! And I thought you like water considering your name and unofficial nickname."

"Mo, Raina… Just because my name means water and my nick name is Water Alchemist it doesn't mean that I like to me soaked with ice cold rain!"

"Oh, someone is here."

"Kaze… You should talk more… I can barely recognise your voice! I almost attacked you! Eh?"

"That brat!"

"He's alone."

"And crying?"

"Well, gentlemen, it seems that our prey is weak now."

"Heh. Let's go!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We meet again Hagane no Renkinjutsushi."

Three figures were in front of Ed, blocking his way. A woman, and two men. They were smiling at him, in a weird way. As if there's this evil look on them.

"Who are you? Why are you calling me Hagane?"

"Oi OI…"

"Ah come on. Just grab the brat and get out of here!" Mizu went straight to Ed and eh… grabbed him. Actually… more on preventing Ed to fall down because he went unconscious. Again.

"Oi brat! Wake up! Great, I have to carry him around!"

"You still have to carry him anyway if he wasn't unconscious."

"She's here…" Kaze said that without any expression or emotion.

"EH? LET'S GO!" The three ran away as fast as they could to not be seen by the one woman that they all are afraid of.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sa… Minna-san… How was it? I thank you very much for your reviews. Err… I suppose I still haven't answered yet… Might be the next chapter… Which I don't know when will it be out if I get sick due to haze. My throat hurts, I'm sneezing and coughing since I got out of bed and somehow my liver hurts as well. ALL thanks to Sumatra. I can't even see what is beyond 200 metres away…


	16. Chapter 15: Ed? Hagane?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

A/N: Ed's sneezing was due to a cold… mine was due to haze… Anyway, I still don't get it with some people, I DID put up warnings in the summary AND the prologue with bold letters but still they come and flame me. Jeez, don't they read?

Chapter 15: Ed? Hagane?

Flashback…

"He has dual personalities."

"What do you mean?"

"Sigh… From what you have told me General, Elric-kun at times will act like himself before he lost his memories, the one who you called Hagane. Then act like an innocent boy like he should be AFTER he lost his memories who you called as Ed."

"True…" 'Innocent boy? I suppose…"

"Anyway, he's bound to ask questions about this. Do you want me to tell him or you want to tell him yourself?"

"I-" 'I don't know.'

"It would be best to keep him in the hospital for further observation."

"No. I'm not letting him stay."

"General, considering that you deliberately left him alone most of the time due to work, it's best that you let the hospital staff to take care of him. And you DO know he's not suppose to BE in Central in the first place."

The doctor narrowed his eyes after saying that. It WAS true after all. He's at work from morning till night thanks to the paperwork and the bloody station. He ordered a team of alchemist to deal with it since it was made by alchemy but according to these five people, even if they know how, they are still not strong enough to remove that stupid statue. And Ed was not suppose to be here at all.

"Sorry…" Roy hung his head in defeat. "Sigh… He stays then…" Roy stood up and was ready to leave until something caught his sleeve.

"Ed…" Roy looked at Ed and smiled. He patted Ed's head lovingly and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, you have to stay here for awhile."

The doctor and nurses saw this. The nurses practically look at the doctor with begging eyes with such high intensity for some time that he could not ignore it… Sure he's a tough man, but when it comes to people who made such expression… "General, take him home."

"Eh?"

"Take him home. But if you neglect him again I will NOT tolerate it anymore."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Roy said this with very thick appreciation and there were tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

End of flashback…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Looks like this time you really have to stay in the hospital…'

Roy ran trying to find Ed but he's nowhere to be seen at all.

"Who are you? Why are you calling me Hagane?"

'ED!'

Roy ran to the direction of the voice but he saw no one. Nobody was around. Or not.

"What are you doing here?" Roy hissed at a not too familiar lady.

"Same reason as you?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Not sick YET. So I decided to type whatever it is in my head now before I really got sick. So might have daily updates for the time being. I suppose you should thank the haze…


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

A/N: … I really did get sick… I'll have to take Moonglitter2 advice now… Good thing that the haze is starting to clear up now. I really thank you for all your reviews people.

Chapter 16

"Raina, he's up!"

'Who is that?'

"Oh good."

"Ne, Raina… Hurry up! I don't want to get punched by him!"

"Okay Okay. Now where is that pendant…"

Kaze was swinging the pendent with his finger in a corner of the room while Raina and Mizu hunt for it…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who ARE you?"

The lady gave Roy a look that clearly shows that she was bloody annoyed with him.

"I TOLD you not to take your eyes off him!"

"I-I aa…"

"Well?"

"I- Why do you care anyway?"

"Because they are planning to do something with the boy which might eventually kill him!"

"Eh? How-"

"ARGH Those idiotic children! They are SO in trouble now!"

"EH?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: On leave from fic writhing for a few days… My nose resembles a leaky pipe… JUST when I said to expect daily updates…. So sorry people… You'll have to make do with Booma-chan's review…


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: I have awakened from the death! Behold! A zombie continuing this fic! Nah… I was under deep depression. Exam results can do that to people you know. Not suicidal. Just didn't want to do… anything.

Chapter 17

"He's awake! YAY! Ne, Raina. Can we go now? Can we can we?"

"Not yet."

"Aw come on. I'm tired of waiting already!"

"He needs to eat something first. THEN we can go."

"Alright alright. Here. Eat up and hurry!"

Ed stared at the bread for a moment before picking it up and ate it. Kaze was standing somewhere nearby but he didn't need to worry. Edward Elric will not attack him. Or any of them for that matter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Children? What children? They are adults trying to destroy Central unless they get Ed!"

"You, boy, do not know how to guess people's age properly now do you?"

"BOY? I AM NOT A BOY!"

"You are. To me at least. I TOLD you to keep your eyes on the boy and THIS happen? What have you got to say for yourself GENERAL, hmm? For a high ranked officer this is a horrible failure you know."

Roy shut his mouth, eyes downcast, and didn't move for sometime while being soaked with rain water. True. He failed. He couldn't even protect his most important person in the world. How was he to protect Central? He's vision was spinning slightly.

"General Mustang!"

Roy looked up and saw his unit running towards him.

"Aunt Maira! I didn't know you where here!"

"Alex dear, come give your aunt a hug."

_What is this_… Roy's head was spinning horribly now. Ed missing. Ed shivering somewhere in wet clothes, sneezing away. Train station repairs to supervised. Somehow a mountain of paperwork appeared, yet to be signed. The horrible spinning vision became darker and darker until there was no light to be seen. Roy Mustang had fainted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I thank you very much for the reviews you people have written.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Roy…_

_Ed?_

Roy cracked open an eye and he opened them widely when he saw who was in front of him. "ED!" And got Ed into a bear hug. A VERY tight one… "Ed…" Roy whispered while a tear went lose.

_Roy… Save me…_

"You're save here with me."

Staring at Ed's eyes, he saw sadness, loneliness, above all… fear. Then he realised that Ed was ice cold. And not breathing at all. Roy panicked.

"I'll get you to the hospital now! Hang on. We'll be in there in no time!"

_Roy… I'm not here…_

"But you're HERE! In front of me!"

_I'm not… What you see now is my soul… _

"But but…"

Ed put a finger gently on Roy's mouth and gave a gentle smiled.

_I'm not dead…_

"I don't understand…"

_When we meet again… I will not be myself anymore… Please do what you must to stop me… Until then…Rest well…_

And Ed kissed Roy's lips softly, and faded away until he completely disappeared…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I'm wicked :)


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Roy woke up screaming "ED!" on top of his lungs with his right arm stretched out trying to grab Ed.

A doctor, a nurse and a group of military personnel ran into the room trying to calm the man down and tried to get him not to jump out of the bed to run out and search for Edward Elric. Hawkeye's gun was absolutely useless even when it was between Roy's eyes that they had to use tranquilizers instead. Roy slept again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is the situation?"

"General, you're suppose to rest."

"And pray tell Colonel, how am I suppose to?"

Hawkeye sighed. The General is a stubborn fellow afterall.

"We have everything under control. The repairs in the station is currently supervise by Armstrong, search groups for Edward-kun was set up by Havoc and had been dispatched, and the doctor said if you put even a toe out of your room, he'll personally cuff you to the bed." Hawkeye looked at the man dead straight into his eyes. _And so the handcuffs was donated by you then no doubt…_Roy made a face, flopped down and pulled the blanket over his head. Hawkeye just shook her head. _Sometimes he's acting like a big baby. How did I end up working under his command anyway?_

/BOOM/CRASH/SCREAMS/

The hospital shook a little. Roy had enough and just threw the blanket away, grab his clothes, and start to dress. What does he cared if Hawkeye was in the room? Ed's kidnappers must be behind these, so he would just go out there and strangle one of them until they tell him where Ed is.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"AHAHA Central will be flatten by the end of the day!"

"You're loving every second of these aren't you Raina?"

"Well, don't you also Mizu?"

"Of course I do. And may I say so that for once we are talking civilly to each other."

"Oh yes, I agree. Kaze? Why don't you say something anyway? You're always so quite."

"… I have nothing to say."

"Whatever… Ed dear! TRY to bury as many people as you can under those rubbles okay?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	21. Chapter 21

(bows) I'm so sorry… So very very sorry… No reasons are good enough to make anyone wait for so long.(bows) GOMENASAI!

Maybe people already forgotten about this fic anyway… 9 months is a very long time…

About the ranks. I googled the for military ranks and the highest rank in the US military is indeed a general. And in FMA, generals had a higher status in the military as well. Example: (anime version at least) the general who posted Roy to Rizenbul.

Chapter 20

Roy ran like as if he was running for his life. Well, since part of his life is Ed so yeah… He's running towards Ed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Die you dirtbags. DIE! HAHAHA! Drink this!" A huge wave of water slammed at the military units who were there. Some drown. Some survived. Barely. And some shoot at the three people. Useless.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stay back."

'Eh?'

Roy blinked and stopped running immediately after Aunt Maira suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What do you mean stay BACK? I'm a military personnel and above all, I'm a GENERAL. Obviously, it's my job to join my men to stop this rackus!"

"Fine with me if you don't get into my way, BOY!"

"I'M NOT A BOY!"

"HAH, still don't know my real age do you?"

With that, Aunt Maira ran towards the explosion sounds. Roy glared at her back and followed. And he can't keep up. 'What the…? So fast…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ed darling, you missed a spot there."

The 'spot' was quickly turned to rubles.

"Ne ne Ed, make a wall around those idiots who are shooting at us right now."

4 walls surrounded a few tanks.

"Good good! Now, let us see them drawn!"

"NO. It's MY turn. You had yours already!"

The red bracelet on Raina's wrist glowed.

"NO WAY! I WANT TO DRAWN THEM!"

"I WANT TO BURN THEM!"

"DRAWN!"

"BURN!"

It went on and on for a while. They didn't notice that Kaze was not with them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kaze!"

He turned around and saw her. He kneeled. Feeling ashamed of himself.

"Kaze… It's not your fault."

Still not looking up, he answered, "I didn't stop them."

She kneeled in front of him and ruffled his hair roughly like she always did.

"I took them in and treated them like my own children. So it is my responsibility as a parent to stop them."

She smiled at him. A motherly smile. And she was gone like the wind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(bows again) I'm really really sorry. No promise of constant updates yet since semester exam is in next 2 weeks and I still have final assignments to complete.


End file.
